danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoma Hoshi
|height = 105 cm (3' 5") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 40 kg (88 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |chest_size = 60 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 45.2 |blood_type = B NDRV3 Trial Demo. |likes = Russia blue cats NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Whitetip reef sharks NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Akio Ōtsuka}}Ryoma Hoshi (星 竜馬 Hoshi Ryōma) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Tennis Player (超高校級の「テニス選手」 chō kōkō kyū no “tenisu senshu” lit. Super High School Level Tennis Player). Despite his promising career, he killed a whole mafia organization and became a prisoner on death row before being shut in Gifted Inmates Academy,Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. earning him the nickname Killer Tennis. Appearance Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3. Contrary to his soft appearance, he has a very deep voice. He has black eyes with no visible pupils and pale rosy cheeks. He wears a black hat with two points that has a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it. He wears a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears brown shoes and has a metal cuff attached to his left leg with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff. His legs are notably much more muscular than the rest of his body. He always has a candy in his mouth. Hoshi Fullbody (00).png|Ryoma's full appearance. Personality Ryoma has a coolness that common high school students don't have, heightened by his very deep, mature voice. He is the calmest, composed, and unperturbed person in the killing game. He isn't shaken even if he is personally harmed. Ryoma is a hard-boiled dandy character.Official Blog Day 18. Though he looks like a child, it's been said that his life experience would put an adult to shame. Due to his grand past as an assassin, he considers himself a killer, the kind of person other people should not get close to. He isn't bothered by murders and in the bonus mode of Danganronpa V3, he is very amused by the idea of "crushing" Nagito Komaeda. Apparently, younger Ryoma had a positive and proactive nature, but he states that now he is just a shadow of his former self. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Tennis Player History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Ryoma was a tennis player with a promising future, world famous since middle school days and winning many international matches. However, because of unknown reasons, he began to kill mafia members by hitting them in the head with his custom-made steel tennis ball. The entire organization was annihilated and as a result he earned the alias Killer Tennis and ended up a prisoner on death row.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016.Because he was incarcerated before coming to Gifted Inmates Academy, he says that the Ultimate Tennis Player already is no more.Hoshi's profile on the official website. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Demo - Class Trial Ver. Ryoma was first seen inside the lodging area along with Kirumi Tojo and Tsumugi Shirogane. After he introduced himself to Kaede Akamatsu, he warned her not to get close to a murderer like him. Quotes Trivia *His given name, 竜馬 ''Ryōma, is composed of the characters for "dragon" (竜) and "horse" (馬). *His last name, 星 Hoshi, means "star". *Unlike Daisaku Bandai, Ryoma has a very deep voice despite his small appearance while Daisaku has a very squeaky voice with a very bulky appearance. *Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Killer